1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video conference, to preferentially display a background image with a degree of importance higher than a person image like a whiteboard image, there is a demand for removing a person image which is a foreground from an image. A technique of generating an image of only a background from a plurality of pieces of image data is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-202706.
In the case of a whiteboard image, it is important to always display latest information depicted on a whiteboard, and it is necessary to generate a latest background image. In the related art described above, a latest background image may not always generated depending on a selected reference image or a result of retrieval of an image to be replaced as a background.